Ielena Cr
Background The last-born of an old and powerful vampire family from Poldachie-Golgovine, Ielena spent her childhood overshadowed by her older brothers. Fed-up with the general lack of recognition, she left the family castle and settled in Clint City. Soon after, she united the night creatures around her to form the Nightmare Clan. Missions *'Ielena's Heir:' Win 1,000 fights with at least 2 Nightmare. Advantages & Disadvantages *Her base power is 8, which is good for a 5*. *Her base damage is 3, but becomes 5 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Nightmare. *Her ability gives you life back for each damage you inflict on your opponent. *If you fury with her, her damage increases to five, meaning you can get more life back. *Her ability helps to create a gap between you and your opponent. *She gets her ability at level three, so she makes a good bluff. *The clan bonus cancels an opposing card's bonus, which makes fights with her easier. Disadvantages: *Her base damage is three, which is very low for a 5*. *She is weak against damage reduction, since the lower her damage, the fewer life points you get back. *She is also weak against SoA, since it stops her ability from activating. *Her main weakness are cards like Clara, who not only cancel her bonus, but also reduce her damage. *She is a 5*, so she takes up room in your deck. *She has competition from the other 5* in Nightmare. Strategy Webcomic As one of the recurring villains in the official webcomics, Ielena is portrayed as an ill-tempered and ambitious woman who sees the humans as nothing more than servants and food to be enslaved to her will. Though her attempts to use enslave the entire town with zombie powder failed, she is shown to be quite powerful and was able to tear out Leviatonn's inner core with one blow. She makes another appearance in "Lucha Libre in Clint City", yelling at three of her subordinates (Edwin, Ghumbo and Karrion) and is in her second form. In the Dominion webcomic, we learn that Zlatar Cr had sued her for using her black magic to bring Cutey to life and damage his corporation and won the case that cost Ielena 25 million clintz. To rub salt into the wound, he went on Gail Ld's show, insulting Cutie and bragging about his new line of toys. Enranged, Ielena brings forth her most powerful spellcasters to bring the Dominion clan to life. Trivia *Her name is spelled with an I Eye, not an L ____ and it is unknown how her name is actually pronounced. *She is one of six female clan leaders in the game, thus far. The other five are Kerry of the Rescue, Charlie Cr of the Pussycats, Impera Sloane of the Raptors, Kalindra Cr of the Frozn and Maana Cercei of the Hive. *She was the only Vampire in the Nightmare (every other vampire-based cards are from other clans), until her older brother Dragomir's debut on May 13th, 2016. *Her Level 4 form seems to be inspired by Vampirella, a fictional comic book superheroine who is a vampire. *Her Cr announcement stated that after she had been ruined by the Uppers in the final lawsuit revolving around the Cutey case, she was again humiliated by Zlatar Cr due to his latest appearance on the screens. After venting her rage, she decided to take an early retirement. * Before her department, she cursed all of Zlatar Cr's Toys out of rage, resulting in the creation of the Dominion. * Her final artwork is a reference off of Elvira from the movie Elvira: Mistress of the Dark. Full Artwork Ielena Cr 2 & 3.jpg|Levels 2 & 3 Ielena Cr 4 & 5.jpg|Levels 4 & 5 Ielena & Askaj CR.jpg|Collector announcement 20723.jpg|Collector announcement banner Category:Collector